Several methods for downloading television-related information are currently available. This information is often associated with television schedule guides. Many different transmission schemes are also available for providing the information required for a television schedule guide. For example, a direct broadcast satellite system (“DUBS”) can provide television program schedule information via a satellite dish in conjunction with a set-top receiver. In addition, conventional satellite dishes, coax cable, telephone lines, fiber optic cable, antenna, etc. are often used to distribute television program schedule information. For example, the vertical blanking interval (“VBI”) withing a television channel, or an independent television channel can be used to provide the television program schedule information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121 is representative of systems which present television schedule guide information, and has found wide success in the industry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121 is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. Additionally, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/423,411, filed Apr. 17, 1996, discloses many of the available transmission schemes for television information, and it is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
There are also systems which allow a subscriber to select video(s) for display at the subscriber's location. One such system utilizes a touch tone telephone keypad to input the subscriber's selection(s). These systems are sometimes available on cable television, and they are often referred to as pay-per-view video systems.
Sometimes the software in a television becomes outdated, or perhaps even non-functional, due to new developments in the technology. Thus, adding new features, updating software and correcting software problems is sometimes desirable. Moreover, an incompatibility may arise due to newly-purchased units in the television system (e.g., a remote infrared code needed for a new VCR). In these situations, a serviceperson is needed to enter the consumer's home in order to perform a repair or update, or the consumer must bring or send the device to a retail location where the device can be serviced. In both of these situations, the consumer is exposed to a certain degree of inconvenience. Therefore, a more convenient way of providing this type of service is desirable. Additionally, when newly developed features are desired, consumers sometimes replace a still functioning unit with a new one in order to obtain those features.
Finally, manufacturers can communicate directly with their customers, but this communication is limited and costly. For example, a manufacturer can send out a mailing, make a phone call, distribute advertisements, or broadcast a commercial. While a manufacturer can direct mailings and telephone calls to consumers who have purchased a particular product, they cannot direct their television commercials in the same manner. Therefore, a system which allows for advertisements to be placed on certain consumer's televisions is desirable. Moreover, as set forth above, a system which allows manufacturers to update, replace or add television system software without the need for a repairperson is also desirable.